Les dragons du Sud
by Kupicar
Summary: Ils étaient un ange et un démon main dans la main, avançant à tâtons. Ils allaient devenir forts, ils allaient avoir le monde. Mais ensemble. [pas d'OC]
1. prologue

Un démon comme lui n'avait pas le droit d'être ami avec un ange comme lui.

Et encore moins de lui parler , le regarder , de lui demander des faveurs ,alors que sa présence était déjà le plus beau des dons.

C'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit , et il savait que ces gens avaient ès tout , un enfant portant la marque du démon se devait de rester seul.

Mais l'ange lui avait demandé de rester , ce qu'il avait fait.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit son parfait opposé , sa Némésis qui soit le seul à l'accepter ?

Pourquoi ces yeux bleus et purs s'étaient-ils ancrés dans son regard or et enragé ?

Et dieu pourquoi cette chevelure blonde allait si bien avec si bien avec ces pics rouges et hirsutes?

Pourquoi tout brillait plus , pourquoi chaque colline était plus haute , chaque musique était plus belle , chaque sourire était plus grand quand ils était tout les deux ?

Ils allaient chercher la réponse ensemble.


	2. Chapitre 1

Euh...heyyy !

Tout d'abord , merci à ceux qui on prit le temps de lire mon prologue !

Guest :*choppe le cookie au vol *Eh oui!tu as bien raison cette fic va causer d'un pirate et d'une barbie !

Et merci aussi à Aloune pour sa mignonne review !

Je m'excuse si il y a quelques problèmes , le texte est parfois coupé !

Bonne lecture !

Dans une ruelle quelconque , les passants se retournaient pour laisser passer un enfant , poursuivit par un badaud visiblement sur les nerds.

Serrant son maigre butin contre lui , il courait à perdre haleine , ses cheveux dansant comme une flamme, dans la brise matinale qui se brisait contre ses joues rougies.

Les bruits de ses pieds nus contre le sol poussiéreux et glacé lui rappela sa misère .Il serra les dents , luttant pour ne pas perdre de vitesse dans cette course folle mais pourtant tellement banale et habituelle.

La route pavée de plaques polies , les grandes maisons de pierre aux volets battants dans le vide , la populace qui criait , courait , le marché à côté ,les jeux de ballons , les comptines des enfants, tout défilait autour de lui .Le parfum des dames , les fleurs des balcons, les épices des étalages , le vent de la mer , toutes ces odeurs enivrantes l'assaillaient ,en devenant écœurantes .

Cet endroit était riche , cet endroit était fascinant.

Mais il n'en avait cure ,tant que son agresseur s'égosillerait en galopant derrière lui , il devait continuer à courir.

-Rends moi mon pain p'tit con !

C'est ça , va chier le toute façon ,ces gens en avaient autant qu'ils en voulaient , de la bouffe.

L'homme bedonnant ne se découragea et continua :

-Sale démon , retourne en enfer !

Sur ces paroles plus que péjoratives,qui firent bouillir le sang et les larmes du concerné , le commerçant lui attrapa violemment le bras et le força à se retourner.L'enfant se débattit autant qu'il le put , usant de pieds , main et dents pour se dégager de la poigne malveillante de cet homme , mais ne réussit qu'a attiser sa colère.

-Hé mais j'te reconnais ! T'es le fils de d'la catin d'à côté !

Tu connais ton père au moins?Héhéhé !

Le gosse lui lança un regard mauvais et lui cracha au visage , profitant de l'effet de surprise pour se dégager et s'éloigner , son pain toujours serré contre son débardeur déchiré.

Il se retourna ,sa fierté ne supportant que cet homme ait le dernier mot.

-Ferme-là fils de chien , ma mère , vu ta gueule , même avec tout l'argent du monde , tu l'auras jamais !

Et il repartit,Le menton haut , non avoir gratifié le marchand d'un autre crachat.

Une fois hors de la vue de l'homme , il se remit à courir et

quelques virages serrés plus tard , il se retrouva devant une bicoque de bois usée par le temps et le Soleil.

Les volets étaient fermés mais la porte toujours ouverte , l'état des marches de bois ,comme la maison , témoignait du nombre de gens venus ici.

Le gamin sourit en sentant l'odeur de fleurs et de parfum quand il passa la porte délabré regarda l'intérieur minutieusement , comme pour s'assurer que rien n'avait bougé,ce qui était le cas , et fit un autre pas. Le rez-de-chaussée ne comportait qu'une pièce séparée en deux parties par un rideau de perles mauves.

-Maman ?

Sa voie buta contre le blanc usé des murs . Il se tourna vers le petit salon , la pièce principale , qui était pourtant vide , sans compter un canapé usé , les quelques photos clouées au mur , fautes de moyens, et le piano devant lequel était assise une femme .Elle jouait un mélodie rapide, ses mains blanches et manucurées dansant , se confondant avec les touches blanches . Se tenant droite ,le menton vers l'arrière, elle dégageait une aura calme et assurée ,mais aussi débordante de charisme.

L'enfant ferma les yeux et sourit calmement , rejouant cet air sur le cuir du canapé, quand la mélodie se stoppa net , le faisant ouvrir les paupières brusquement.

-Grands dieux ! Un intrus !

La femme fit pivoter le tabouret tournant en riant , ce qui lui donnait un air de petite fille .Elle avait une voix grave , le genre de voix forte , le genre de voix que tout le monde é longs cheveux rouges sang, comme son fils , formaient d'amples boucles ,des fleurs de la même couleur venait enrober son n'avait mis qu'un rouge à lèvres carmin ,son teint diaphane et ses longs cils faisant le reste.

Son fils se jeta dans ses bras , coinça son nez dans son cou , pendant que la mère enfouissait ses lèvres dans ses cheveux , déposant un baiser sur son crâne .Leurs peaux pales , leurs cheveux rouges se mélangèrent , devenant indissociables. Ils restèrent quelque temps

comme ça , quand le garçon sortit le morceau de pain de derrière son dos pour le tendre à la femme. Elle porta ses mains à son visage et arbora un sourire émerveillé .Le petit , qui avait baissé les yeux en crainte de représailles , releva doucement la tête et capta le regard fier de sa mère.

-Mon dieu Kidd , tu es parfait mon oiseau des îles !

-Mon dieu suffira maman.

Le rire de la femme retentit encore une fois , entraînant celui de son lui caressant le front , elle lui répondit avec un ton doux :

-Si tu es un dieu , alors je suis une déesse ?

-Bien sûr !

Lui tenant toujours le front , elle y déposa un baiser sonore , dont le petit s'empressa d'effacer la genre de scènes étaient récurrentes , presque rituelles mais ils les aimaient plus que tout.

Cette fois encore , ils allaient jouer le jeu d'une mère et d'un fils normaux ,

ignorant le fait qu'ils mangeaient du pain dur , qu'ils buvaient l'eau de la fontaine , et qu'ils habitaient dans ce qui semblait être une cabane.

Ils allaient jouer à ce jeu jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe ,jusqu'à ce que des hommes tous plus écœurants viennent voir sa mère,qu'elle les accueille pendant que Kidd ira dehors , s'éloignant le plus possible de cet endroit ,pour ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'il s'y passait.

Et ,quand la lune sera en haut du ciel , il ira la voir se refléter dans la mer.

Pour rêver d'une vie meilleure.


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou!Merci d'être un peu plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction !

Et merci aussi à Aloune pour sa review!( j'adore cette fille^^)

Et je vous demande de m'excuser car des lettres disparaissent (tintinTIIN!), d'ailleurs si vous savez comment y remédier , dites-le moi !

Bonne lecture !

Il était un de ses jours où le seul moyen de résister à la chaleur était de se jeter dans la mer.

Bien que les pays de South Blue baignaient dans un été éternel , quand la canicule débarquait , on le savait .Quand les mouettes volaient bas , que la mer se reculait et que les bars se remplissaient , ce n'était jamais bon signe.

L'arrivée de la fête de la Saint Jean se sentait dans l'air , les chants , guirlandes et boutiques en annonçait la couleur.

Un bon moyen de se faire de l'argent , soit-dit en passant.

Pendant cette période , les badauds , tellement euphoriques -et ivres- devenaient émerveillés devant chaque petites beau brin de voix , un joli déhanché et le son des pièces teintait aux pieds de ces saltimbanques d'un soir .

Kidd et sa mère faisait parti de ces gens là , le piano de la dame et la voix de l'enfant finissant d'étourdir le publics déjà saouls de sensation.

Pour eux , chaque occasion d'obtenir un peu de monnaie était la bienvenue.

C'est pour ça que , pendant que Kidd aidait au port , Malika travaillait comme serveuse.

Ce matin là , le port était animé part le récent débarquement d'un bateau de pêche.

L'air empestait le poisson et les algues , ce qui n'empêchait pas les pêcheurs de débarquer les caisses poisseuses .

Kidd aidait à débarquer , slalomant entre les gens pour apporter la cargaison dans la remorque qui attendait sur le bord de la route .En effet ,le port était longé par une grande route pavée remplie de touristes , de promeneurs et de vendeurs de camelote.

Il portait une énième boite dont le fumet lui faisait froncer le nez , quand un choc le fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber , tout le poisson se déversant à coté .Il se releva , tête baissée , préparant une insulte , quand une petite voix le coupa :

-Dé...désolé...

Il s'arrêta , surpris , pour enfin regarder la personne qui l'avait heurté.

Son cœur fit un bond qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Devant lui , à genou , se trouvait un garçon ...ou une fille ,enfin un enfant ,blond aux yeux bleus ciel larmoyants qui le regardait.

L'envie d'essuyer ses larmes une à une et de l'aider à se relever le prit au tripes , mais il se fit violence pour ne pas le faire .

Killer marchait avec son père sur la route du port , sa main dans la gamin blond menait une vie parfaite dans sa petite maison du bord de mer , avec sa famille cliché de l'enfant choyé était une personne normale , vivant une vie normale ,avec une famille il n'avait aucune raison pour que cela change.

Chaque mercredi , ses parents l'emmenaient au marché , et aujourd'hui n'y faisait pas exception.

Soudain , il fut attiré par le raffut autour d'un grand bateau ,et lâcha donc la main de son père pour se faufiler jusqu'au navire.

Les yeux fixés dessus , il ne vit pas les caisses qui le firent tomber.

Le choc passé ,il fut terrifié à l'idée d'avoir bousculé un de ces marins qui le terrorisait larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et tentant d'implorer le pardon de cette personne.

-Dé...désolé...

Puis il leva la tête et se retrouva face à un garçon aux cheveux rouges et dressés comme des piques , les yeux d'un doré étincelant et la peau blanche comme la neige qu'il n'avait jamais vu .

Ils se relevèrent sans se quitter des yeux , comme si un fil relié leurs le cri outré d'un pécheur les stoppa;Kidd attrapa la main de Killer pour l'entraîner vers la ville ,lançant des regards paniqués en arriè blond se contenta de le suivre.

Il était tiraillé entre la joie du fait qu'il allait passer avec le rouge et l'autre fait , celui qu'il était en train de partir en courant avec un parfait inconnu , tout en abandonnant son père.

Il aurait pu ne pas s'en occuper , mais ses parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup trop pour lui pour leur propre bien .

Finalement , la paume de Kidd qui se resserrait sur la sienne lui fit prendre sa décision.

Eh car , fuck les avis , mangeons des cookies !

(Comment j'ai pu sortir ça)

J'ai peur que ce soit court , dites le moi !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu , n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

A dans...bah disons quelques temps !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée mais ce chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps à sortir car je l'ai pas mal peaufiné et ça a pris un bail.

Merci encore à Aloune pour sa review !

Ni Kidd ni Killer ne m'appartient , bla bla bla ta mère.

Bonne lecture !

Ils devaient courir .

Plus vite.

Plus loin.

Mais Kidd en avait marre de courir.

Kidd et Killer , toujours accrochés ,Kidd en tête, couraient vers le cœur de la blond se faisait traîner par le rouge , qui semblait mieux connaître que lui les é par ces endroits ,il se laissait endroits que ses parents appelaient les mauvais quartiers et où il lui interdisait strictement d'aller.

Pour Kidd ,les murs des maisons semblaient se sortir de la couverture grise dont ils s'étaient entourés pendant toutes ces années , pour ressortir plus colorés plus ne voyait plus les mauvaises grimaces des gens , il ne voyait plus que les sourires ,n'entendait plus que les rires.

Sentant la respiration saccadée de son compagnon improvisé , Kidd tourna dans une dernière ruelle que le soleil avait épargnée et se laissa tomber lourdement.

Il était euphorique .Pourquoi ?

Il ne savait pas trop .

Il fixa discrètement l'enfant blond .

Kidd ne savait toujours pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon ,mais , au fond , cela importait peu.

Les seuls enfants de son âge qu'il avait connu , il l'ai avait envoyé au cette fois , il pouvait peut-être faire un effort .

Mais la peur du rejet était toujours là.Ce même rejet qui les avaient poussés ,sa mère et lui .Ce que les gens appelaient la ''marque du démon''.Cela n'avait pas suffit qu'ils soit albinos , il a aussi fallu qu'ils soit des albinos différents des albinos.

Avec des cheveux blonds et un regard rouge ,tout ce serait bien passé .Mais ils étaient nés avec les yeux dorés et la chevelure rouge , rajoutée à une peau diaphane qui ne faisait que la faire ressortir.

Ce physique surprenant faisait se retourner les gens dans la rue ,et pleuvoir des pierres.

Étrange pouvoir.

Il avait toujours était persécuté ,mais peut-être que lui ne le ferait avait l'air tellement ...innocent , il n'avait peut-être pas était atteint par ce genre de superstition.

En tout cas , il voulait le connaître.

Il tenta de ne pas paraître essoufflé , tandis que le blond dont il tenait toujours la main s'époumonait à coté.Voyant que le roux ne faisait pas de bruit , Killer essayait de faire silence gênant s'installa , chacun voulant parler à l' une bouffée de courage , Kidd lâcha :

-Je ...,il jeta un coup d'œil vers Killer, qui le regardait ,et continua :

-Je m'appelle Kidd .

C'était avait-il pu se forcer autant pour une phrase aussi ridicule !? Eh puis ça suffisait.

Il allait pas lui demander son prénom quand même!C'est pas comme si ça l'intéressait …

Killer était émerveillé .

Kidd .

Kidd .

Ce prénom semblait tellement lui ,sans hé début agressif pour finalement venir rouler sur la langue.

Un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

À partir de maintenant , il adorait ce pré il adorait déjà ce garçon .

Kidd avait sûrement dû connaître des choses dont il n'avait même pas idée .Est-ce qu'il avait déjà blessé quelqu'un?Où peut-être même tué?Peut-être que Killer aurait du avoir peur .Mais non , il n'avait pas peur . Pas de lui.

Il avait l'air spécial , il avait l'air différent .De Kidd émanait une aura qui le rassurait , mais des effluves de rage étaient palpables.C'était envoûtant , espérait que cette fascination était réciproque , mais il en pouvez-t-on trouver quelque chose à un petit bout d'enfant sans caractère ?

Les adultes disait qu'il était un ange , mais les anges , il les trouvaient ennuyeux.À quoi ça servait d'être un gosse blond et niais , quand on pouvait ressembler à un dragon ,comme Kidd .Il avait entendu les marins le traiter de démon ,mais il savait que ces gens avaient faux.

Car , il le voyait , il ne ressemblait pas à un démon plutôt à un dragon.

C'est ça , un petit dragon avec de la fumée qui lui sort des naseaux.

Il entendit un toussotement à peine voulu et se reconnecta à la réalité.

Puis ,prenant le silence de Kidd pour une invitation ,il y répondit avec un sourire timide :

-Moi c'est Killer...

Oh non ! Il l'avait dit tellement bas et d'une voix tellement ridicule!Est-ce que Kidd avait seulement compris son prénom?Et même , si il l'avait compris , il avait du le trouver ridicule.C'est vrai que , quand ses parents le présentait à des amis , ceux-ci arboraient un sourire crispé ou détournait le quand il demandait à ses parents ce que son prénom signifiait , son père riait doucement et sa mère tapait sur la tête de ce dernier ,il avait donc arrêté de se poser des questions.

Et sa voix était tellement aiguë ! Il paraît que c'était normal à son âge , mais pourtant , nombre de gens l'avait pris pour une fille.À cause de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses grands yeux bleus qui s'emplissaient de larmes à chaque montées d'émotions ,son corps frêle et son caractère doux et docile, cela arrivait souvent.

-Du coup ,t'es une fille ou un mec ?

Voilà , c'était sûr .Ne pas pleurer .Inspirer et répondre :

-Un garçon.

À vrai dire ,Kidd espérait se soit la ré aurait eu honte de s'attacher aussi vite à une puis ,si c'était une fille , il n'aurait pas pu se battre ensemble .Sa mère disait que les filles étaient bien trop fortes pour se battre avec les garç qu'il s'en doute , elle faisait pour qu'il ne soit pas influencé par les clichés que son métier véhiculait .Mais ça l'arrangeait quand même que Killer soit un garçon.

D'ailleurs , celui-ci était rouge .De honte , supposa Kidd .Ça n'allait pas du tout ,il l'avait vexé .Mais il ne savait as comment ,réagir ,ça ne lui été jamais arrivé .Il leva la tête et tenta quelque chose :

-Je m'en doutais .Tu ne ressemble pas trop à une fille.

Contenté par le sourire mutin de l'enfant , il continua , plus à l'aise :

-Tu veux qu'on retourne au port ?

Au fond , aucun des deux ne voulait y retourner ,mais bon ,il fallait s'y décider .Alors , Killer tenta une alternative :

-On pourrait y retourner...Par un petit détour?Dit-il avec un petit sourie malicieux .

Kidd y répondit avec son rictus qui le caractériserait plus tard.

-Ok !

Et il se mit à courir vers une rue adjacente et lança un regard à Killer pour l'inviter à le suivre.

Ils ralentirent la l'allure peu après , et continuèrent leur route dans une avenue où les dalles rutilaient du soleil de midi.

Un sourire béat étirait les joues des deux enfants , jusqu'à ce que la mer soit visible;rappelant le fait que cette balade n'était pas éternelle.

Ils cherchèrent le père de Killer avec une lenteur mesurée , retardant inconsciemment le plus possible la séparation.

Quand Killer vu son père , il tira le haut de Kidd et ils dirigèrent vers , quand ils arrivèrent au père de Killer , celui-ci reconnut

sa mère .

Le petit sourire qui s'était formé sur ces lèvres s'estompa quand Kidd vu la que le père Killer soit fidèle parce que sinon ça allait barder pour lui.

-Killer ! Tu es là!

Le père se jeta sur son enfant et le serra dans ses bras trop grands.

-Ça va , tu vas bien ?

Killer hochait calmement la tête et tenta de se dégager.

Quand il parvint à s'extirper de cette étreinte étouffante , il vu que sa mère portait un regard plus que méprisant à Kidd , qui reculait ,sur ses garde.

Celui-ci comprenait la réaction de la femme.Déjà que les hommes n'aimaient pas les putes , alors les femmes...Car ses femmes là , elles avaient peut-être coucher avec leur mari , leur frère et leur pè et peut-être leur fils aussi.

Il savait très bien que cette femme avait compris ce qu'il était .Pieds nus , vêtements déchirés , cheveux en bataille et visage effronté ,on ne pouvait pas faire mieux .Tiens ,elle se mettait à réagir :

-Mais tu ...Tu es un...

Elle jeta un regard à son fils et tenta de continuer ,paniquée , quand elle fut coupée :

-Eh oui , je suis un authentique fils de é.

Il fit une petite révérence totalement sarcastique et partit en courant.

La femme resta bloquée quelque temps mais se ressaisit et se tourna vers sa famille :

-Killer , mon chéri , je ne veux plus que tu vois ce garçon ,c'est bien d'accord ?

Celui-ci opina rapidement du chef et courra jusqu'à la rue où Kidd avait tourné .

Ce dernier courait toujours ,mais des larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

Elles disparurent quand il entendit un ''À bientôt !''crié mais étouffé.

Un sourire étira ses joues pales et il leva la main en signe d'accord.

Mmm...Délicieuse fin de merde …

Mettez une review et vous pourrez voir tout vos persos préférés en uniforme de lycéenne !

À bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre écrit en 6 ans ,mais avec toujours la même musique , stronger than you de Undertaaaaaaale !

(Ce jeu , mais ce jeu!)

enfin ,merci à Aloune pour sa review!(J'aimerais bien que ce ne soit pas la seule...^-^)

Bonne lecture !

Après avoir couru dans les dédales de ce quartier mal famé et délabré , Kidd se retrouva devant un bar miteux mais dont l'intérieur semblait animé et d'où sortait des vapeurs d'alcool lui donnant la migraine.

Prenant son courage à deux mains , récitant mes actions comme une comptine , il s'engouffra dans cet autre monde ou les jeux d'ombres et de lumières gouvernaient tout .

Dans la clarté , des hommes buvaient , riaient , pariaient et dans ces coins sombres , des billets se faufilaient entre des mains parées d'or , s'échangeant des noms , des adresses .Leurs sourires se détachant de leurs visages lui donnaient des frissons mais il n'y prêtait pas attention .Il aimait cette ambiance car ici , on ne le voit pas , c'est un élément du décor.

Se faufilant en les tables jusqu'au comptoir poussiéreux auquel des gens étaient accoudés ,un verre à la main .

Il avisa un de ces grands tabourets vides , et sauta dessus , ce qui le fit tourner , lui arrachant un rire .

-Alors sale gosse , toujours à soulever la crasse ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que répondes à ça ?

Il s'avachit sur le comptoir et appuya son menton sur ses bras tendus .Croisant le regard de cet homme , il en profita pour le dévisager une énième fois .

Le patron et serveur de ce pub avait une bedaine conséquente -le muscle du houblon comme il l'appelait-,un crane dégarni et de petits yeux verts avides .Il avait employé sa mère presque immédiatement , et il avait eu raison.

Dans ce bar sombre ,Malika resplendissait .Avec ses cheveux ,n'importe qui l'aurait pris pour une sorcière ,ou une hommes venaient boire ici pour se noyer dans ses yeux verts et admirer ses formes généreuses , embellies dans sa robe de toile déchirée et son corset de dentelle au nœud qui pendait dans son dos , et gare à celui qui s'amusera à tirer dessus.

La voix nasillarde du barman le fit revenir à lui.

-Bon sale gosse , tu veux quoi ?

-Du rhum !

Il évita une baffe bien placé moins il aura essayé.

-Trop p'tit.

-Du sirop ?

-Trop grand.

-Quoi alors ?

-De l'eau .

-C'est merdique !

Sa tête claqua contre le bois .Celle-là il l'a pas raté se frotta la joue , ce qui est totalement inutile et le regarda avec un rictus joueur :

-Tu veux perdre ta meilleure serveuse ?

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle a beaucoup trop besoin de ce travail.

Kidd se renfrogna et s'apprêta à répliquer quand deux mains lui cachèrent les yeux .Il se retourna vivement et serra son assaillant dans ses bras frêles .

-Maman !

-Mon chéri , qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

En même temps qu'elle disait ceci , elle fit un signe au barman qui lui désigna la sortie d'un mouvement lui sourit et pris son fils par la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie .

Les sifflements quand elle passait ne la gênait pas ,et elle tordait les doigts de ceux qui s'approchait trop près.

Certains la saluaient de remarques salaces et vulgaires et elle leur répondait d'un sourire parfaitement hypocrite.

Kidd, lui ,maintenait un visage fermé , insensible au insultes soufflées.

Quand ils poussèrent le battant de battant de bois ,ce fut pour lui une libération , les effluves d'alcool commençant

sérieusement à lui monter à la tête.

Sa mère lui adressa un doux sourire et se fit à marcher.

Elle lui dit sur un ton gentil :

-Qu'est ce que tu voulait me dire ?

-Qui t'a dit je voulais te dire quelque chose ?

Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton , une mimique niaise sur le visage.

-Allons , mon chéri.C'était marqué sur ton front .

Il gonfla les joues , puis reprit un visage sérieux.

-Je peux avoir un ami ?

Il fixa sa mère et..celle-ci éclata de fut pliée de rire pendant un bon moment sous le regard confus de son fils.

Elle se calma au bout d'un moment et dit à son fils :

-Bien sûr que tu peux!C'est magnifique , tu t'es trouvé un ami ?

Il rougit et passa devant sa mère pour ne qu'elle voit son visage.

-Peut-ê t'emballes pas ,j'le connais à peine .

Elle sourit doucement , le rattrapa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Et il est comment ,ce peut-être ami ?

-Il ressemble à une fille .Ou à un ange .

Kidd rougit , mais continua :

-Il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus qui brillent.

-Et il est gentil ?

-Ben bien sûr , c'est un ange !

Malika ria doucement , puis , apercevant leur maison , elle

prit la main du garçon et lui lança un regard de défi , suivit d'un sourire espiègle.

-On fait la course ?

La femme lui lâcha la main , agrippa sa robe , elle se mit à courir.

Son fils démarra lui aussi , et ils coururent jusqu'à la porte.

-Ah !J'ai gagné !

Elle l'attrapa par les aisselles et le hissa sur son épaules en rentrant dans la maison , pendant que son fils riait.

-T'es jalouse ! J'ai gagné !

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où la femme déposa l'enfant sur une chaise et fouilla dans un tiroir , sur la pointe des farfouilla un peu , puis brandit un petit paquet .

-Devine ce que c'est ?

-Du chocolat !

Kidd ne voulait pas savoir comment elle l'avait obtenu , il préférais ne pas y penser.

C'était mieux comme ça , il avait une mère , du chocolat , et un ami , pouvait-il rêver de mieux ?

Bon .Je vais essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois.

J'espère que vous avez aimé , laissez une review et...

à la prochaine !

Kupicar


End file.
